


[OP][馬艾]缺氧

by alagev



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24545104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alagev/pseuds/alagev
Summary: 「Ace，美人魚是用歌聲溝通的。」
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco & Portgas D. Ace
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	[OP][馬艾]缺氧

**Author's Note:**

> 看完981情報過嗨的產物  
> 無邏輯無大綱純撒糖  
> 白團就是可愛的大叔團，以上

「所以，這就是你們能想出來的解決辦法？」Ace說，不確定此時此刻正確反應是瘋狂大笑，嚴肅吐槽還是加入驚慌失措的行列，嘴角經過多方情緒拉扯後呈現詭異的扭曲形式，耀黑色的雙眼眨也不眨，倒映出眼前神色各異，憂喜參半的混亂－－其組成成分為：空曠的會議室，約可容納五六名大漢同時泡澡的超巨大純白陶瓷橢圓形浴缸，滿溢而出的海水，以及最不可能出現在浴缸底部的人。

沉在水平面之下，奇特的鳳梨造型金髮似海草般隨著Moby Dick的晃動幅度左右漂流，占據整個胸膛的十字月牙形刺青襯著白底更顯張狂，精瘦結實的身材與永恆睜不開的慵懶眼神，不是白鬍子海賊團第一隊隊長Marco還能有誰。

更正，是枕著雙手悠哉吐泡泡的不死鳥Marco。

或者說落水鳥？

他甚至沒穿招牌的紫色長衫，浸水的七分褲緊貼，且因水流的關係隱晦的往下多滑幾吋，在危險地帶遊走，藍色的腰巾漫不經心的擺盪，就這般翹腳閒暇的姿勢裸著上半身任由一群人圍在浴缸旁欣賞。

Thatch惱火的朝浴缸踢了一腳，漣漪糊了水下人的身影，拎起落在浴缸邊的方形扣環腰帶，襯衫及涼鞋，無奈的指出早些前被否決的各種提議：「不然能怎麼辦，給他灌滿水的潛水衣還是頂著魚缸在船上走來走去？儲藏室是有剩下幾個氧氣瓶，但我害怕他走沒三步就會直接滾進海裡，你說要不要撈他還真是個問題，呵呵。」

「再說了，」Thatch邊調整髮型邊嘆氣，嫌棄的撇了眼躺在浴缸中的某人：「要他穿天龍人的衣服在船上四處走動值班？嚄－－Marco估計會選擇就地往生，在找到能有效制止老爹過度飲酒的替代人選前，咱們的小火雞都是珍貴不可欺的，白鬍子海賊團未曾明言的真理。」

「終於到了證明不死鳥能自燃而死的時刻了嗎？我跟。」Izou一手搭在Thatch肩上，嘴角上揚的弧度介於冷笑與看戲之間，「一千貝里，親愛的，一千貝里，燒不死都算老爹的。」四隊隊長輕哼，痞氣十足的回應。

被通知「Marco因為誤食艾克華科技島食品加工區的能力體驗糖果，變成了美人魚，在效果結束前只能在水中呼吸」又因為「惡魔果實能力者被大海厭惡，Marco即使不會溺死也跟水母隨波逐流沒兩樣」等莫名其妙的效果加乘，待Ace風風火火結束任務快速殺回到Moby Dick號急切的想搞清楚狀況，隊長們才剛結束分析、討論、排查與執行的第一輪嚴肅爆炸，準備進入啤酒、看戲、打賭與嘲笑的第二輪日常爆炸。

證據就是Kingdew腳邊放著五六根木塊專注進行雕刻與裝飾大業（繁複精細的邊框與妖豔人面鳥身魚尾妖）而Rakuyo卯足勁慫恿Namur往浴缸裡到啤酒好驗證魚人無法透過啤酒呼吸到底是謠言還是Namur躲酒的藉口。

相對穩重的Vista抽著雪茄大笑，末了才在Ace困惑的目光中解釋：「總不能把他放養在Moby Dick附近，鬼知道效果何時解除，你看到他的鰓沒有？」Vista側過頭，揮著雪茄在耳朵後面拉出一條虛擬的線，「問過艾克華的實驗室負責人，普通人最多維持個兩三天是極限，考慮到他的特殊體質，船醫們檢測過他的血液樣本，說最好的情況是一星期恢復，最遲應該不會超過兩週。」

「媽的，等他恢復老子還不用雜物壓死他，一隊的隊員們每隔幾小時就想換一次新鮮的海水，剛剛居然在討論要不要購買濾水器，Marco倒悠哉！」Haruta抄起掛在椅子上的紀錄本順手記了幾筆上去，本該柔順的短髮不知為何莫名亂翹，「也不想想一開始差點溺死在陸地上的人是誰，Fossa嚇到差點把整個商店的人都綁回船上審問，他不要名聲我們要啊！」

「你該看看Atmos把他扔到海裡去時老爹的臉。」Vista吐著煙圈接話，「我想我能笑到上半年結束。」

「滿周年的時候開個紀念派對吧，我們可以拿來再來笑一次。」

總算回神的Ace看看Marco，再看看一竿骨子裡分明是幸災樂禍的隊長們，赫然發現躺在浴缸裡的Marco打從他抵達到現在根本都沒有想與二隊隊長交流的意願，距離兩人上次見面好歹也超過三個星期，不想承認自己會因對方的冷漠而受傷，Ace艱難消化各種資訊後，好半天才組織出第一個疑問：「Marco他……完全都沒意見？我是說，他不是船醫嗎？總可以解釋一下需求跟變化？」

Kingdew放下手中的雕刻刀，Rakuyo停止喋喋不休的詭辯，Namur喝乾手中拿著的啤酒，Haruta不可置信的在紙上畫出羞恥的一撇。

Ace寒毛直豎，死命扛住被全場行注目禮的壓力，Thatch嚴肅萬分，Thatch語氣誠懇的走到他面前：「Ace，我親愛的小老弟，你聽過美人魚這個童話嗎。」見Ace苦著臉如同被人追打的土撥鼠，眉間皺成委屈的一團，四隊隊長帶著試探的口吻補充：「關於海裡會唱歌的紅色龍蝦，美麗的龍宮，固執古板保護欲跟能力同樣強大留著超長白鬍子的老爸，想外出見見世面的小女孩，英俊瀟灑的陌生男子？」

「你忘了一見鍾情的部分。」Izou抽出摺扇，扇面精細的浮世繪遮住略顯風涼的嘴角。

「還有海底的邪惡大章魚巫婆。」Rakuyo跟進。

「說到這個，Ursula其實挺滿意自己的形象，你們該嚐嚐他做的茄汁炭烤鮭魚排。」Namur陷入愉快的回憶中。

算是受夠年長大叔們荒謬的冷笑話，Ace氣極敗壞推開Thatch：「哈？誰知道你們在說什麼東西啊！我問的是Marco！Marco！不是什麼愚蠢的童話故事人物跟鮭魚！」

「是茄汁炭烤鮭魚排。」藍皮人魚噘嘴，不滿的更正他的說法，「口感比炭烤鱷魚肉好吃，搭配紅酒簡直一絕，別老拿著啤酒瞎灌，開始學學成熟大人的吃法如何？」，少年翻了個白眼無視他，衝到浴缸前對著躺在水底不知是在睡覺還是放空的Marco大吼：「Marco！別鬧了快點起來！想辦法解決啊！難道你就真的在浴缸裡面睡一星期嗎？」

不小的動靜激起陣陣水花，對於Ace的怒火，Marco毫無反應，眼皮連動都沒動。

「Marco？」

寂靜無聲。

恐慌與憤怒融為一體，拍開其他人想阻攔他的手，Ace渾身冒火搖著浴缸邊緣：「MARCO！」

「笨蛋鳳梨頭大叔！早衰沒幽默感逆禿頭的一隊隊長！魚難道沒有聽覺嗎？？？別裝死了當心我在你的筆記本上塗鴉！！！你這－－－－」

看不下去的Vista拉住少年的手，兩人皮膚接觸的地方火焰瞬間熄滅，「Ace，Ace。」花劍神色溫和，遏止二隊隊長想煮沸海水的行徑，「你聽我說，Marco聽不到你的聲音，我們試過了。」

「什麼意思，他失聰了？」

不遠處，Izou掛在Thatch身上神情微妙，「怎麼說呢，雖然聽起來很搞笑，但是……」

「Ace，美人魚是用歌聲溝通的。」

浴缸底部，Marco吐了個泡泡，然後又一個，接連不斷的泡泡浮上水面，寂靜的爆破生生扯斷Ace岌岌可危的神經。

「－－－－－－－－－啊？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？」

X x x x X

不會有人無聊到跑去冬島抓企鵝回來養在廚房的冷凍庫裡還徵詢企鵝本人環境布置細節要點（有這類困擾的首先都會被安排去跳甲板，等想清楚了再游回來），諾大的Moby Dick號從未有人思考過如何用浴缸飼養人魚，過往遇到受傷的魚人或人魚皆交由Namur負責把人安全帶回魚人島治療，即便在最險峻的時刻，醫療室內存有改造過珍貴的水系生物專屬用醫療箱配上二十四小時醫護人員輪班照顧，短時間內湊合著直到危險過去完全不是問題。

可惜SOP無法套用在特例身上，Marco不愧是被譽為白鬍子左右手的男人，能解決一般船員無法解決的困境，也能把困境本身發展成跨領域的刁鑽綜合申論題，他應該要感到光榮，真的，儘管船醫們有著看遍各路種族身體構造的豐富經驗，以及面對來自春夏秋冬島的奇葩病症，關於如何飼養一隻本質由火焰構成現階段只能生存在水裡還無法動彈的不死鳥，頗有成為團內船醫永恆邏輯命題的趨勢，廣義點來說，Vander Decken IX勉強可作為參考依據，但寬紋虎鯊魚人上了岸又不是不能呼吸，鍍一層膜不能解決的事情就鍍個二三四五六層，隔絕海水發動能力，轉頭又是個寡廉鮮恥的變態跟蹤狂，不，Marco複雜多了，頭顱一旦曝露在空氣之中，新長成變異的鰓吸收不到水中溶解的氧氣，原本的肺葉未能發揮功用，整個人便直接呈現窒息狀態，你說泡回水裡當魚看能不能享受自吞了惡魔果實能力後被大海重新接納的舒適感吧，觀察一整夜得出來的結論是這位大哥貌似連踩水翻身都嫌懶。

「美人魚才不會被扔上岸就無助的在地上裝死，這是盜版貨，問我也沒用！」Namur果斷狠絕，Namur撇的一乾二淨，拐著彎變相拒絕其他看戲船員慫恿Namur向Neptune國王提議收Marco入籍的離奇思維。

才剛跟船醫開完狂燒腦細胞的會議，頭髮還在炸的十二隊隊長則持有不同意見：「火鳥被水泡死跟旱鴨子在岸上溺死，多麼險峻矛盾的二分法，他是想成為新一代童話小王子嗎？唱歌？太好了，接下來我們是不是要幫他織毛衣？」好不容易釐清前因後果，連其他檢體一併外帶的Haruta看著說明書，讀到第三頁的時候突然雙手顫抖，恨鐵不成鋼站在浴缸旁大叫：「我記得他沒有近視，怎麼不挑這顆雙星相連土耳其藍的糖果！至少吃下去後他現在會是頭有翅膀的小鯨魚--我操！他忘了咱們家叫Moby Dick嗎！這絕對是赤裸裸的叛變！」

「鯨魚跟……美人魚的差別在哪裡？」認真思索著兩者的生物類別，Ace滿臉狐疑。

Haruta堅忍的抬起下巴，眼神深邃答案高深莫測：「Ace，你不懂，這是 **原則問題** 。」

Thatch在現場但沒吃能力體驗糖，純粹聽完導覽人員介紹後基於「生活需要更多情趣」買了一小包產品回家，在Ace抵達前，四隊隊長原本還幸災樂禍笑到岔氣，但當Namur跟著大聲嚷嚷的Rakuyo走進會議室，鯊魚魚人深藍色的背鰭自眼前一晃而過，廚師直覺讓Thatch倏地停止笑聲瞪大眼睛，想起什麼後突然情緒急轉直下莫名委屈胸懷悲憤，推開其他人等不管不顧趴在浴缸邊緣，頂著Haruta看神經病的眼神以洗鰻魚的架式把無動於衷的Marco自腿根摸到腳踝仔仔細細來回撸了兩三輪，確定沒找到他要的東西後，半身濕透的四隊隊長兩眼無神，哭著跑出會議室。

「三點就喝醉，會不會太早點？」在路上差點被撞到的Vista叼著雪茄晃進門，Haruta搖搖頭，下意識統籌情報分析且獲得解答的情報部頭子冷漠的解釋：「現在嘛，喝醉是太早，發現被騙可能太晚了，他買的那包我猜是給Izou吃的，看看會不會蹦出個兔耳朵還是大狼尾巴，結果Marco身上連塊鱗片都沒有。」

友人身上確實沒有像傳說那樣長出尾鰭，手指間也沒有多層易於划水的蹼（他們冀望Kingdew的藝術細胞能適時結合想像力肆意發揮），老練吐出煙圈，Vista理解的點點頭，過了好陣子才良心發現說道：「你們誰有空去提醒提醒他上回買的男版女僕裝最後是誰穿在身上，Izou的化妝技術很好沒錯，但Moby Dick真的不需要借酒裝瘋虎背熊腰長髮蓄鬍的服務生，岔著腿坐在甲板上跟人玩撲克，輸了還想用身體賴帳。」

Rakuyo沒憋住，一秒大笑。

簡而言之，人有三急而Marco感覺上無法離水超過兩分鐘，他們清出一個位在船尾專門給訪客用的獨立套房，方便汲取海水替換也使Marco能保有個人隱私（更真實的原因要屬幾小時前經過無論範圍還是強度都頗具規模的暴風圈，波浪晃動下Marco就跟被小孩子捧在手中奔跑魚缸住民同樣被動，跟著液體華麗飛濺旋轉落地，軟弱狼狽喘氣求生）。

他們不得不出動六名大漢抱緊浴缸，還要輪流用鬼叫的音調確認Marco是否安好，合唱之淒厲險些上在甲板上的船員們以為暴風雨過後得準備大型海葬。

一堆人七手八腳想把他固定住，後者雷打不動兀自入定，任由他們搬動搓揉，最大的反應不過放進新浴缸時伸著懶腰吐出新一串泡泡，其餘時間專心致志當著人型雕像靜止不動，像顆在水裡思考人生的鳳梨，Marco本就睜不太開的眼皮幾乎闔上，液體隔絕兩個世界的交流管道，肉身鎖在幾尺內的狹小空間魂游太虛。

他睡了足足三天，Kingdew見Marco始終都沒進食，把臉埋進水裡，用宏亮的破鑼嗓將「餓了沒晚餐要吃生魚還是熟肉」唱成曲調壯闊絕倫的進行曲，Marco緩慢抬起左邊眼皮，龜速揮手拒絕後又陷入另一輪的沉睡，Fossa原本跟著大漢過來原本在旁看戲，長年戰鬥下培養出的直覺讓他想都沒想，推開Kingdew嚴肅盯著泡水的隊長，半晌後朝水下的Marco用輕快的調高唱：「咱老爹心情佳，清酒喝了沒人攔，你再睡下去怕是整艘白鯨都要亂~」

一隊隊長沒反應。

「老爹早上擅自把點滴跟供氧機拆掉，說要回去把島給拆了除非他們交足十年保護費~？」

纏成一團的金髮似長毛的海膽貼在男人頭上。

他們等了又等，等不到預想中的反應，確定半顆泡泡都沒有浮出，兩人相互對看幾秒，盡可能維持輕鬆的姿態衝出去，把有空閒的隊長全找了過來。

生命跡象穩定，沒有失溫脫水的徵兆。

美人魚用歌聲溝通沒錯，Marco也不是音痴，都不說話──不唱歌──不回應──是怎麼回事？

離開艾克華科技島第85小時，隊長們第N度圍著睡美男魚思考人生。

「你們覺得，Marco吃到不良品的機會有多高。」Izou瞪著滿臉討好的Thatch，後者站在他右邊，正瘋狂搖著新長出來的狐狸尾吧。

Haruta煩躁的拍開Thatch腦人的雞毛撢子，伸手進水裡拉出Marco的左手，捏了幾下後又放回去，「這個……聲帶是正常的，一隊的早上才又檢查一次，再說他不是還有不死鳥的能力嗎，我是有在猜會不會是……」

「頻率不對。」Vista順著下鬍子沉思，「那傢伙的叫聲不是這樣的。」

幻獸高昂清雅的歌聲在眾人腦海裡迴盪，確實與他們聽過的歌聲有所區別。

Thatch難得不帶諷刺意味的提出十分務實的疑問：「……那我們是要找會鸚鵡語的人魚，還是會人魚語的鸚鵡？？？？」

X x x x X

他們最小的弟弟，字面意義上熱情如火一點就燃的小火柴Ace，最近過得不太開心。

自告奮勇喊著要照顧Marco，卻跟著睡死在浴缸旁，導致白鬍子海賊團險些同時折損兩名隊長級戰力，Ace算是半強迫的被從Marco的輪值表中抽離出去。

「所以，Marco現在是一隻有著不死鳥歌喉的旱鴨子睡美男魚。」少年乾巴巴的說，騎在Fossa背上加入六小時一次的魚鰓觀察大會，幾名隊長同時塞進並不寬敞的浴室，加劇氧氣消耗速度，浴室地板灑滿外溢的海水，在高溫中蒸發，對惡魔果實能力者而言近乎海水版蒸氣室的環境導致向來精力充沛的Ace只得勉強睜著眼睛下巴頂住Fossa的頭，全然無力，「……屬性是鳳梨。」口味是加鹽泡水的水果醃漬物。

Fossa伸手拖住Ace下滑的身體，正因明白少年是出於對家人－－或者說針對某人－－焦慮到飯都少吃半桶的關心，並未就他執意要跟的行為發表任何評論，十五隊隊長不介意每隔幾小時就充當搬運工幫點小忙，不過看著Ace軟的像顆熱水球連呼吸都會喘，向來把Ace當作介於兒子與弟弟看照的Fossa秉持長輩心態，不禁多念他兩句：「真不行就別勉強，在自家船上搞得這麼狼狽做什麼？別擔心Marco啦，這小子沒那麼容易倒下，真有問題也會第一個通知你啊。」

他笑著指向在浴缸內半睜著眼漂浮的Marco：「我們在急成這樣，搞不好這混帳正享受被眾人關注的樂趣，你以為他負責的東西都誰接，別看Haruta跟Izou整天換著法子卯起來嘲笑Marco，他們也就多鬧半天的餘裕罷了，等Thatch發現沒人管的動老爹，一隊又開始集體找他抱怨老爹飲食問題，Izou珍貴的美容覺時間挪去整理文件而Haruta忙到沒時間惡作劇，Marco要想繼續睡我們也會動用其他方式把他挖醒，別想太多。」

「信我吧，以前跟Roger起衝突的那會兒Marco個頭都還沒你大，扔到戰場上不出十秒就沒了，還不是好好活到當爹的年紀。」

「至少他吃了幾顆蘋果，Namur可以省點心，不用特地想要撈水生生物進來放，他要怎麼吃海膽我真想看。」Vista靠在門邊，嘴裡叼著沒點燃的雪茄悠哉補充：「有進食就是好事，對吧，你就當他想把整年的睡眠時間都補足，等他睡醒後看眼皮睜開了沒有，前陣子眼袋都厚到能養魚了。」

Ace不置可否哼了一聲作為回應，眉間緊皺強烈說明他的懷疑。

為了趕去與執行任務完畢的黑鯨號會合，白鬍子海賊團沒有多餘的時間可以留在島上慢慢等Marco恢復，Moby Dick乘著難得平靜無巨浪的順風優勢於航道上疾行，而距離船醫說的兩星期上限又過了兩天，中間Marco的獨立小浴室一度成為團員們才藝表演的發表會小包廂，Curiel不知從哪裡借來會說話的鸚鵡群，試圖想建立起溝通橋梁，可惜鸚鵡不會游泳也無法在水下憋氣而作罷，Namur檔不住Ace有意無意地試探以及被戳破目的後的死命懇求，壓抑想爆打使作傭者Thatch的衝動，紅著魚皮回頭找來龍蝦魚人充當童話故事主角，在老鄉聽完前因後果的瘋狂爆笑聲中揮舞巨螯及背鰭，跟著音浪一起搖晃，頭幾天眾人勉強保有小小矜持不敢太過放肆，來唱歌的都是擁有好歌喉的人，水準一首比一首高，眼見似乎不得Marco－－或者說美男魚的傾心，他們開始換著風格走粗曠路線（再次，音樂擔當的Curiel盛情提供從古典樂橫跨到死亡重金屬總計約五百首的精選歌籍），從早到晚，稍微有點音樂天賦（或者說臉皮夠厚）的人輪流跑到浴缸前抱著吉他，小提琴，口琴到手風琴等各式樂器，高聲唱著人不人鬼不鬼的原創歌曲，試圖想證明自己才是Marco中意的special one，眼見事態早已脫離原本正軌成為新一代愛意表達大會，幾名隊長連忙設出停止線，強迫結束頗有越演越烈之勢的鬧劇。

Ace原本堅信「一切都會沒問題」的強大信任感也在十多天的混亂中漸漸磨到比紙還薄，現在看其他船員的眼神只比剛被白鬍子綁架天天搞暗殺計畫好上五個百分點。「我懷疑他被毒啞了，就像童話那樣，」思考模式完全被帶偏的二隊隊長鄭重表示：「那幾個故事我都看完了，美人魚，天鵝王子，睡美人，拇指公主，桃太郎……Izou說他確定他手上的是通俗版本，也許我們找錯方向，既然他沒有尾巴，表示他已經把聲音拿去跟巫婆交換上岸的機會，其他人唱的歌他當然不會想聽。」近乎耳語的音量在浴室中迴盪，駝著Ace的Fossa與Vista懷著各自過於豐沛的想像力，表情複雜對看一眼，像是沒注意到他們的異常，Ace在陷入夢境之前，掙扎著擠完沒說完的後半句話：「總之他得……嗚嗯，喜歡你，還要親他才行，」

「像......公主那樣……呼－－－－－－」

泡泡浮上水面，啵啵啵啵，Vista打開窗戶啟動換水系統，拒絕與水面下此時此刻莫名清醒的Marco對視，望著外頭洶湧的海浪思考自己的人生軌跡是否涵蓋弟弟變成弟媳的排程。

他打算雪茄抽完就去找Haruta，把Ace排回輪值表內且指定Ace為唯一負責人，直到Marco恢復前都拒絕靠近浴室半步（倘若被同步帶歪的處理方向沒有錯，Marco最多四小時候就能恢復正常，考慮到二隊隊長的午休通常也是以四小時為一個單位）。

在他身後，同樣遭受腦內風暴的Fossa則決定要把Ace的最新結論埋葬在深海之中，死也不提。

死也不，再問自殺。

X x x x X

短靴隨意脫放在門邊，過去幾天始終沒上鎖過的木門緩緩在黑暗中開啟，帶起的微弱氣流由外朝內捲動，殘存一節火光在轉瞬暴漲後無力地遭黑暗吞噬，繡鐵貼著鉸鍊發出尖銳摩擦聲，跟隨煙霧隱晦消逝前浮動軌跡，他赤著腳，第三次進入陰冷潮濕的浴室裡。

彷彿踏足於數千萬隻蛞蝓鋪成的道路，腥味沉寂於磁磚表面，費勁的將腳掌自滑膩柔軟的區域中移往下個目的地，尚未墜落完成便已回到僵硬的現實，他在呼吸與呼吸的空檔掙扎，蹣跚行走在不足數尺長的道路。從未想過海的氣味能如此肆意妄為，那是種無法抗拒的懷抱，將人鎖在密不透風的薄膜底下，劫持脆弱的外皮表層用以紮根。

半是厭倦半是懷念名為無力的老友不請自來，相見歡的戲碼怕是得演到生命終結的時刻，如果他選擇打開一座自由的牢籠，如果他選擇獨自爬過潮間帶的爛泥，無論匿伏於視線之外的影子攜帶何種去除人性的惡意，Ace皆義無反顧張開雙手，果斷俐落接受一次注定會完成的投降。

城牆同樣冰冷，沒有合理停駐的理由，他知道的，他一直都知道，在翻過保護殼的背後有一個人正等待著，他跪在海的邊緣掙扎，布料無法達到阻絕作用，浸水後形成另類的網，纏住無意識顫抖的雙腳，一雙人類畸形無用的尾鰭。

他不能拋一部份的肉塊作為餌食，誘使詛咒不攻自破，世界自有世界認可的答案，而答案往往揭露於雙方交戰的瞬間。

想著明天八成又會被前來巡視的隊長們拎回房間責罵，Ace額頭抵著手臂半趴在浴缸旁，忍受刺骨的寒意，平復呼吸後張開左手手掌，呼喚構成他無可分離的半身靈魂。

「 _螢火_ 」

甲片大的翠綠光球自手指尖端浮出，不急不緩，源源不斷，它們帶著熱情的光源寂靜飛舞，自遙遠角落到寬敞的中心點栽種屬於自己的影子，揉捏不同晃動的形體，它們同樣輕盈的漂浮在離水五公分的高度，熄滅與冷然灼燒間來回拉扯，Ace奮力撐起身體，視線穿過粼粼波光與模糊晃動的自身，來到距離Marco最近的地方。

球體逐漸占領整個空間，火光隨著Ace的思維速度忽明忽暗，他不敢攪動相對平靜的池底，害怕觸水後重蹈先前覆轍，引發無能抵抗的連鎖反應，意識登出直到下一個闖物者把他拖離現場。

忍耐是場看不見盡頭的消耗戰，兩星期過去，少年理應獲得至少一次獎勵。

嘴角上揚，Marco枕著雙手，不復白天時的昏沉，隔著一片晃動的水紋眼神充滿笑意望著二隊隊長，Ace有足夠的勇氣承認思念與不滿盤據同樣深刻，他多想讓Marco聆聽迴盪在空氣中的急促吸聲，毫無掩飾映出他極端情緒相爭下的混亂，躺在半濕的陸地上思考生命中最猛烈的爆炸，獻給宣稱他們彼此擁有的男人。

「虧你笑得出來，要是真變成美人魚的話該怎麼辦啊Marco。」近乎呢喃的低啞的嗓音遭空間無限制放大，他聽著侵犯耳膜的水聲遠近交錯，船身外的浪潮附和囚室內的，想不明白Marco怎能在使人發瘋的地獄裡一待就是整整十六天，「年紀一大把就不要進行什麼精神方面的特訓，再偷懶下去其他人可都要哭了喔。」

井然有序的喧鬧，爾偶為之的暴力，永遠都能享受的意外冒險，被他歸屬為家的地方，少了任何一個身影都不配稱為完美。

一串泡泡自水底浮起，男子仰躺在底部，神色悠哉，相處多時的經驗告訴Ace，金髮的惡魔果實能力者是真的不介意處在目前的環境下，甚至是有些享受的。

瑩火以個體最大限度的能量發光後又急速消沉下去，不大的空間內相互撞擊，融合，撕裂成粉塵的碎片墜落，墜落，直到Ace身上沾滿不真實的青瑩磷火，兩人頭上徒留似月般的潔白光球。

舌尖微動，他看懂那人的嘴型，誰讓他看過數百次數千次，如此惡劣，哪還需要歌聲相助。

於是寄生在肉體中接連躁動不安的委屈在Ace放棄抵抗的瞬間徹底爆發了，來的如此猛烈，他甚至無從講述怒火由誰而起，以至於在衝出的當下僅化為不足以換來慈悲的低鳴，他想質問，想大叫，想剖開金髮男子的腦袋，將神經一條條扯出來閱讀。

少年一拳重擊在磁磚上，引發陣陣漣漪。

「......別說你珍惜我啊混帳。」

拒絕清醒的人難道不是你嗎？

「畢竟這個樣子，連想接吻的話，都辦不到啊。」

擁抱，體溫，交錯的火焰。

明明都是被海唾棄的異類，卻有一方被大海索討回去，世界上不可能有比這更諷刺的事了，不是嗎？

「你這蠢、Marco－－－－－！！」

還想多罵兩句，Ace的抗議在中途便被攔阻，迎面而來的海水後面帶著一個纏著藍炎的不規則形體，自海底洶湧的怒升而起，水霧中他猜他引發一波小型海嘯，光球在頭頂上破碎，發散出存於片刻的星河，少年滿臉震驚的被拖入水中，男人的力氣如同最沉重的鐐銬，死死焊住Ace的雙手，溺水的恐懼反射性點燃全身上下所有細胞，制止他的是凌駕在死亡之上，獨由一人培養起來的信任，在他毀滅之前小心翼翼的給予近乎崩潰的軀體棲息的地方，在他反覆失重的同時與引力抗衡，他承認那些傷痕，接受所有不該被接受的，支持他，反覆給予對抗仇恨的勇氣。

_這是我對你的承諾。_

一千天前，Marco說他愛他，並且在一千天後證明他的火能夠燙人。

於是他傻張著嘴迎接敵人到來，全然沒有人類該有的體溫，雙唇緊貼將令人畏懼的海水順著舌尖嚥入口中，堂而皇之竊取Ace引以為傲的熱度，無法揣測顫抖是出於久未接觸的興奮抑或是凍人的水溫，他將雙手環著Marco的肩膀，雙腿也安分夾於男子的腰際，後者帶著他來回游走於兩個世界的交界處，渡氣給彼此的同時也在氣力逐漸喪失的空氣中緩慢缺氧。

久違的修長雙翼出現在眼前，沒了紫色長衫的渲染，Marco的翅膀藍的彷彿另一片失控的大海，與Ace混亂的脈搏節奏產生共鳴。

_對你的感情不可能熄滅。_

Marco靠著牆面，單手拉住欄杆好將兩人固定，Ace安分坐在他的懷中，掌心貼在心臟跳動之所。

看懂了Marco眼裡塞滿的愛意不需要任何光線也會被殘忍的灼傷，少年只覺海水幾乎沸騰。

他愛著的人正側著臉親吻他的嘴角，帶著高漲的情緒，Marco在發起新一輪的愛撫前開口：

「那，我的答案呢，yoi？」

X x x x X

猜中過程但沒猜到結局的Vista事後要求Marco得替一竿勞心勞力的苦命弟兄們出酒錢，作為他不同凡響紀念日的報答。

一隊隊長沒說話，轉頭就把從Thatch那賭來的私房錢全捐了給全船加酒加菜。

搭配Haruta的報告與Izou精采絕倫不帶髒字的瘋狂抱怨，十五隊隊長一直到三個月後才搞清楚Marco究竟是如何復原的，他楞了愣，福至心靈當著全船的面問了Vista一句：「操！要是我們真的在浴室前面掛誠徵真愛之吻的牌子，Marco要是沒忍住醒過來，現在弟媳不就有好幾百個！」

－ＥＮＤ－

**Author's Note:**

> 滿分為十分的前提下  
> 如果說剛上完大夜頂著太陽寫寫上中下前半段的我精神狀態勉強還有三到四  
> 那寫下後半段的我可能只剩零點五不到  
> 回到家直接睡死，開電腦寫到中途又在椅子上睡著三次  
> 不確定大家喜歡哪種風格，內容有點凌亂等之後有空再來修，錯字就先無視吧  
> 畢竟是個精神委靡想向世界咆哮說Marco回來了直接開word想到什麼就寫什麼的產物，設定bug略多  
> （Marco甚至都沒五句台詞，這還配叫馬艾文，隊長這份出演報酬領的可真輕鬆）  
> （算了，Marco好帥而我只想蘇他）
> 
> anyway雖然寫的很任性但希望大家喜歡XD


End file.
